1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that drives a word line connected to a memory cell array.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory cell array is often used as a memory device. One such memory device is a semiconductor storage media in the form of DRAM. A word line driving apparatus that drives a word line of such memory cell array has been known in the art (for example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 11-39865). The word line driving apparatus selects and drives a particular word line connected to a particular memory cell in the memory cell array so that desired data be written in and/or read from the designated memory cell. Generally, in order to certainly perform the writing and reading, a boosted voltage derived from a power supply voltage is supplied from the word line driving apparatus to the word line concerned.